custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Seihu
Seihu was a Av-Matoran who became a Toa on Metru Nui. He is now a Turaga. He is the founder of the School of Mata TaeKworu Zhex. Biography When Seihu was an Av-Matoran living on Metru Nui because of the Time Slip. He was the founder and instructor of a distinct Matoran martial arts system called Mata-Taekworu Zhex, and practiced in a small school near Ga-Metru. He adopted Yahru as a student after seeing him wash up on the shores. He was secretly chosen by Dume to become a Toa (before Dume was captured by Makuta), because of his skill and sharp mind. He was chosen 2 years earlier than the Toa Metru. Although they had brief interactions, Seihu and the Metru did get along. Seihu's rival was an intelligent Rahkshi named Draku, who during the Great Cataclysm forced Yahru into a Matoran sphere after a small fight between them. Seihu became aware of it and fought Draku in a fierce battle and won. Seihu took Yahru's sphere to a secluded and safe jungle region (free from any Rahi or other threats) on the island of Mata Nui. However, he had to go back to complete his destiny by helping the Toa Metru with fighting Teridax or “Dume” in the last battle. He accomplished this by holding off some of the Vahki in order to allow the Toa Metru to move on and seal Teridax. Seihu returned to Mata Nui with the Toa Metru in order to free Yahru by using up all of his Toa powers and transforming into a Turaga. Seihu continued to train Yahru and teach him the ways of the School of Mata TaeKworu Zhex, and encouraged him to expand his knowledge by visiting the six villages of Mata Nui, After the migration to Metru Nui in about 1000 AGC, Seihu’s issued a reestablishment of the school in Metru Nui. He brought in six of the newly drafted Matoran students from each village: Korza from Ko- Koro, Hikatu from Onu-Koro, Pohri from Po-Koro, Lemato from Le-Koro, Miza from Ga-Koro, and Baku from Ta-Koro. Seihu got a telepathic prompt from an agent of the Order of Mata Nui, prompting him to send one help out in Voya Nui because Draku was sending a fraction of his troops to Voya Nui in order to get the Mask of Life. Yahru brought that concern to him about the Order sending him a message about the quest to Voya Nui, Seihu revealed that he knew about it before Yahru did, but neglected to tell him because Seihu was protecting Yahru because of how dangerous Voya Nui was and how vulnerable Yahru might be as an elementless Matoran. Seihu found Yahru's note saying that he left for Voya Nui, although Seihu was somewhat worried he reluctantly accepted that by the Order of Mata Nui. He is currently a Turaga still teaching Mata Taekworu Zhex on Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits He was secretly chosen by Dume (the real Dume) to become a Toa, because of his skill and sharp mind. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Light, Seihu had the power to project light and create laser beams. The mask he wears is the Avohkii. He wielded the Power Sword. Although he had his light abilities, he relied more on his fighting skills. As a Turaga, his sword got transformed into the Flash Staff, and his light abilities are limited. Stats Stats as a Toa Stats as a Turaga